


Ботинки с желтыми шнурками

by Lubava21, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Однажды Давос увидел ботинки с желтыми шнурками и не мог перестать думать, как бы они смотрелись на Станнисе.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Ботинки с желтыми шнурками

Давос не знал, как его занесло в этот магазин. Он просто зашел в торговый центр, чтобы пополнить счет, купить кое-какие мелочи и взять кофе. На магазин обуви он наткнулся случайно, вспомнил, что хотел присмотреть себе что-нибудь приличное к осени, и решил заглянуть. Почему-то его взгляд сразу остановился на этих ботинках, и сердце екнуло.

Ботинки, в общем-то, были обычные, по крайней мере очень похожие на остальные, стоявшие рядом на полке. Высокие, на массивной подошве и с толстыми шнурками. В таких выезжают за город, ходят на футбол или в бары, но никак не в офис.

Почему, едва увидев ботинки, Давос подумал о Станнисе? Наверное, из-за желтых шнурков. Но не ядовито-лимонных, а с едва заметным оттенком золота. Станнис гордился своим происхождением и часто показывал герб благородного семейства, потомком которого являлся. Черный олень на желтом фоне. Это ботинки идеально подошли бы Станнису, если бы он хоть раз сменил строгий костюм на джинсы.

Разумеется, стоили они как месячная зарплата Давоса. Впрочем, все равно намного дешевле того, что обычно носил Станнис.

В магазин Давос вернулся через пару дней. Пришлось попросить в долг у Саллы, но Давос не сожалел. Круглые сутки он думал о ботинках с желтыми шнурками. Он даже не был уверен, что Станнис их наденет. Тем не менее с радостью отдал деньги и забрал коробку. Оставалось придумать, как вручить подарок Станнису.

Давос не нашел ничего лучшего, чем оставить их в офисе прямо на столе, слегка прикрыв папками с документами. Уж там-то Станнис их точно найдет.

Целую неделю ничего не происходило, а потом Давос не выдержал.

— Вечером идем в бар смотреть матч, — сказал он в пятницу ближе к концу рабочего дня. — Отказ не принимается.

Станнис поморщился, но продолжать разговор не стал — вернулся к обсуждению текущих дел. Давос решил не давить, чтобы не спугнуть, и воспринял это как согласие. Впрочем, уже вечером он пожалел, что не обговорил детали, ограничившись туманным «вечером». Он провел в баре несколько часов, прежде чем на пороге появился Станнис. Увидев его, Давос понял, что готов был ждать хоть всю ночь.

На Станнисе были черные джинсы, правда не такие узкие, как хотелось бы Давосу, желтая футболка и кожаная куртка. А еще — те самые ботинки с желтыми шнурками. Давос едва не поперхнулся пивом. Очень хотелось отвезти Станниса домой и сорвать с него все, кроме ботинок.

— У тебя пена на бороде, — буркнул Станнис, устраиваясь рядом за барной стойкой. — Столик заказал?

— Здесь удобнее, — ответил Давос.

— Долго будет идти матч?

— Часа полтора, но если тебе здесь не нравится, можем уйти.

— Посидим полчасика для приличия, — сказал Станнис.

Давосу показалось, что на его губах промелькнула ухмылка.

— А потом можно уйти.

Он сделал жест рукой, заказывая выпивку, и повернулся к залу, закинув ногу на ногу так, что каждый видел его ботинки с желтыми шнурками.


End file.
